shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of the Hunt
Lord of the Hunt is downloadable content for Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. Talion must join forces with Torvin to combat an encroaching army headed by the Beastmaster Warchiefs, intent on claiming the wilds of the Land of Shadow for their master, and turn a new breed of powerful beasts against them, proving that Mordor cannot be tamed. Content *New Story & Lore - Discover more tales from Torvin, the Dwarven Hunter, as the Ranger must work together to tame the beasts of Mordor and fight Sauron’s minions. *New Missions & Challenges - New Beast Hunting challenges and collectibles open up new trophies and achievements. *New Nemeses - Face off against the Beastmaster Warchiefs, Uruks especially trained to tame and control Mordor's deadly wildlife. Unlike other Uruks in the Nemesis System, these Warchiefs are five specific characters, who will appear in every playthrough. *New Beasts - Ride into battle on the Wretched Graug to shoot toxin at your foes, stalk your enemies on the predatory Caragath and attack from the shadows, or raise an all-consuming Ghûl Horde with the Wraith's power. *New Epic Runes - Make your Mount powerful with five new epic Runes that make you the ultimate hunter. *Test of the Wild - Test your skills against the Beastmasters and mount your trophies on the leaderboard. *New Character Skin - As the Lord of the Hunt, Talion transforms into the ultimate hunter. *New Collectable Artifacts - Scour through Nurnen to find pages of Torvin's dairy, and read of his many tales. Quests Main Quests (Torvin) * (Initial Quest) * Matrons Rising * Swift Tracking * Unwarranted Aggression * Hypocritical Oath Beastmaster Warchief Quests * Call of the Caragath * Stronghold Uprising * Blasted Uruks! * No Rest For The Wretched * Homewrecker Legend of the Hunter Quests * From Hunter to Hunted * Heaving Rampage * Belching Monstrosity * A Feast of Flesh * Beast Master Trivia *Lord of the Hunt has an entirely new and separate Hierarchy, and the Warchiefs have new abilities including riding the Caragaths and Wretched Graugs. (Uruks do not possess the ability to mount monsters in Test of the Wild.) *During the Beastmaster mission to hunt Ashgam the Smuggler, when the Warchief appears, he, and any living Bodyguards, have to be dismounted in order to be harmed. *The Beastmasters' army of Uruks are not all focused on mounted combat; some of them specialize in killing your mounts. *Chronologically, this DLC takes place after the slaying of the Legendary Graug and the Tower of Sauron, but before the Black Hand's death and Talion's encounter with the Dark Lord at Narcost. **However, the main storyline provides no explanation as to why Talion grew out his beard and hair and replaced his Ranger uniform with a hunter's fur coat before returning to the Black Gate. *Strangely, Celebrimbor has no speaking lines in the DLC besides recycled lines during Dominations and normal Warchief missions, while all Beastmaster missions are narrated by Torvin. *Graugs and Caragors are replaced by Wretched Graugs and Caragaths, though Uruks will still mention "Caragors" and "Graugs". This is likely an oversight. *The entire DLC takes place in the Sea of Núrnen. Gallery The Lord of the Hunt screenshot (3).jpg The Lord of the Hunt screenshot (2).jpg Videos File:Shadow of Mordor - Lord of the Hunt Trailer de:Meister der Jagd ru:Тени Мордора: Властелин Охоты Category:DLC Category:Lord of the Hunt Category:Downloadable content